Celestrial Mages
by machomatthew29350
Summary: I go to the library and open a portal by accident, Meet Team Natsu and go on adventures. Follow and cy and Oc[Me].
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

Nobody's POV

In the guild hall Natsu and Gray started to fight.

''Stop it you 2.''Erza scolded Lucy walked in with a book she found on the guild door.

Lucy's POV

I came into the guild with a book I found on the doorsteps of the guild.

''Sorry Er- hey Lucy what's with the new book?''Natsu asked

''I don't know Natsu in was on the doorsteps of the guild.''I responded

''hmm interesting.''Master said then left.

''Wheres Levy?''I asked

Matthew's [My own] POV

''Are you guys ready?''she asked I looked to my brother and nodded.

''We'll be back.'' I said then left Ricky [My brother]

''Find 5 books.''he left so I went up to the librarian.

''Do you have any Anime English Dubbed books?''I asked

''Of course,''She said as she stood up,''Follow me there's some in the back where the teenager books are.''

''Thank You.'' I said and started I found all season's of Fairy Tail[At least 8+ seasons].

Ricky came in and said,''Time to go Matthew.''

''Wait a sec.''Then I ran to Ricky but, tripped and fell and season 1 of Fairy Tail opened

Chapter 2 Part 1 Of 2: Fairy Tail

My POV

*Boom!*

''Ow,''I said,''What happened?''I looked down and saw I was sitting on some one.

''Who are you ?''A girl asked pointing a sword at me.

''...''

''Take it easy Erza.'' A guy next to her said even though he was stripped into his boxers.

''Your clothes Gray.'' A blue haired girl said

''This is getting us know wear ,what is your name boy.''Erza said

''Erza let me try.'' The girl I sat on said and I got off then sat in the shade.

''Hi my name's Lucy want to be friends?''Lucy asked. I nodded

''Do you know where you are?'' I shook my head

''Come with us!'' I nodded

*YadaYada we started walking*

**_Take my hand,Take it twice_**

**_Hold it once,Hold it twice we are in this world together_**

**_Pull me in,Pull me close in this world we are one_**

**_We are in this world_ together**

''Tell Master were going shopping.''

''Should I take care of Natsu and Gray?''

''Were perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves.''Natsu Yelled


	2. Chapter 2

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: Boo!**

**Matthew: I know but I have partially come to the conclusion: I'm quitting Fanfiction.**

**Audience: WHAT?!**

**Matthew: Sorry it's just I suck at it, my stories are getting no where. I'm have my mid-life crisis at 13 [right now], I'm having emotional and that trauma for your head. I'm having that and I feel like I have no one and I... I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry for the inconvience. This will be posted on all my stories.**

***Matthew walks off stage***


	3. Super Serious AN

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: -_-**

**Matthew: So I've come to tell you some super deep things: One reason me thinking to quit is because I don't know if I like this certain person or not, Also I'm coming back to Fanfic, That's right my stories, will be continued**

**Audience: YAY!**

**Matthew: I'd like to thank you guys for support and chapters will be updated soon. In 'The Gem Mage' I have over 61 chapters written. In my stories the main character[not related top me at _all_] eyes will changes depending on his/her mood/emotions as the following:**

**Red-Angry**

**Orange-Amused**

**Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

**Green Embarrassed**

**Blue-Happy**

**Pink-Excited**

**Brown/Hazel-Scared**

**Grey-Sad**

**Purple-Unknown**

**Black-Unknown**

**White-Unknown**

***Matthew's Eyes are Blue***

**So I will see you later. OH! WAIT! I have a new story coming so come check it out here is a sneak peek: **

**Matthew's POV**

I was walking hom- Oh Wait I forgot in introduce myself, I'm Matthew. All u need to know is I carry my books in my Satchel and I love potatoes. I am African American I have a watch on my left hand and purple turtle bracelet on my right. Also my friend Olivia made me some polymer clay charm bracelets so I have 4 bracelets on each arm and 4 necklaces, a heart, a plusheen [a/n cause they are adorable], one says 1D AND ONE THAT HAS A CHIBI Niall Horan.[ A/n It says N-I-a-l-l THE CHIBI NIALL HORAN H-O-R-A-N] I was walking home from school when a black van started chasing me. I started walking faster then I was sprinting and soon full on running but, I tripped and fell on my face. Some men came out and put a cloth up to my mouth. I wouldn't breath.

''Breath.'' The voice said also my eyes change color and right now they are Brown/Hazel for scared. After about a minute I needed to breath. I had to. I couldn't hold on much longer. I breathed in...[A/N That's all I'm gonna show u for now!]

***Matthew Walks off stage eyes still blue, the runs back on his eyes turning green*****Matthew: I forgot to mention this will be posted the day after I typed this! Now see ya later.**

***Matthew's eyes are blue again***

***Matthew Walks off stage.***


End file.
